Electronic devices are able to display objects, e.g. notifications, on their displays. For example when an incoming message, such as an email, Short Message Service (SMS) message, or other electronic message, is received or detected by an electronic device, the notification may appear in a particular form providing particular information about the message. The notification may be of a particular size and it may appear in one part or area of the device's display and may be displayed only for a predefined period of time so that the notification disappears or fades from the display after the predefined period of time has expired.